Episode 3
Empire Episode 3: Pirates vs. Aliens Tim: It's the covenant! Josh: You're right. They all get dressed as part of the crew, then come back out. Austin: L, how come you didn't change into uniform? L: Because I didn't want to. Tim: That's okay. Austin: What are we going to do? Captain Rhoads: I think we should split up into two groups. Tim: Okay, Austin you're team 2's leader. Rhoads, I think you should be team 1 captain. Austin: I'll take Jasmine, Josh, and L. Rhoads: Alright, then I have Tim, McKenna, and Alyshia. Austin: Hey, Tim take my knife. Just in case I don't come back. Tim: I'll return it when I see you again. The second team goes off to the south. The Covenant drops pods right in front of team one. Rhoads: What are we going to do now?! McKenna: You tell us, you're the team leader! Rhoads: Um, fire?! Tim: Only if you insist. (He has to valves under both of his wrists. The left has high pressure water that can go through steel, the right has a flamethrower.) shoots the flamethrower The fire cooks the incoming Elites. Tim: Now that's what I'm talking about. Rhoads: Nice job. But, they're still coming. Alyshia: I'll get these guys. She rushes them with her frying pan. After three seconds she runs back scared. Rhoads: We need to go together! Not by ourselves! Now let's move! Tim: Here we go. Group 2 Austin: Well, we've had no action so far. L: I'm getting bored and hungry. Josh: I can give you a piece of cake. L: Really?! :) Josh: No. L: You're dead --_-- He kicks Josh, making him fall down. Josh: Let me repay the favor. He punches L in the face. They both then go into a frenzy of hitting. Austin: Enough! Stop Fighting! They both stop and look at Austin. Austin: That's better. Next time you have an unauthorized fight, I'll make Jasmine split you up. Jasmine: And I won't be nice about it either. L/Josh: We'll stop. After the fight a group of zombies rushes them, but is easily beaten. Josh: This is getting really boring. Austin: Tell me about it. Jasmine: Look, over there! Austin: Are those Brutes? Jasmine: And a lot of them. Josh gets a big grin on his face. Josh: Show time! :) Group 1 McKenna: We've been fighting non-stop for hours! When will they stop coming!? Rhoads: I don't know, but I think we're winning. Tim: They keep aiming for the hat, I can tell! Rhoads: Don't worry, it's not damaged. Tim: I know, it just makes me mad that that's all they're aiming for! All of a sudden a brute slams into Rhoads, knocking him down to the ground. Tim: Rhoads! Tim jumps on the brute, stabbing him with Austin's knife. The brute knocks Tim off, then breaks the knife in half. Tim just looks down at the ground for a moment. Tim: That was Austin's knife! I promised I would return it! He punches the brute directly in the face. This knocks it back a few inches. The brute looks surprised at Tim, not expecting a hit like that. Tim: Now, thanks to you, I can't keep my promise. That makes you a dead man! He uses his under hand flamethrower at the brute, burning it to death. Tim still burns it, even though it's dead. Rhoads: It's dead, leave it! Tim stops and looks back at Rhoads. Tim: I let Austin down. That's something I can't live with. Rhoads: It was just a knife. Tim: That I was supposed to give back to Austin. I've never broken a promise in my life. Now I have to and to my best friend! Do you know how that feels?! Rhoads: Bad, I'm guessing. Tim: Yes it does feel bad. Rhoads looks down at the broken knife, thinking about what to do. Rhoads: I have a weapon smith on board, he could fix it for you. Tim: That would be nice and appreciated. Group 2 Josh: These brutes just keep coming! L: I'm starting to find out why a gun would be a better idea. Austin: Just hold them off! Jasmine: I can do that! All of them keep firing and hitting, but the brutes just keep coming. All of a sudden, a bullet flies passed their heads and hits a brute. Next, fire comes from the right, burning the brutes to a crisp. Rhoads: Miss us? Austin: Rhoads, Tim, nice to see you. Tim: I figured I'd come along. Austin: Where's my knife. Tim: A brute broke it in half. Austin: Oh, well I guess I could get another one. Rhoads: Well, we got bored, so we decided to help you out. Austin: You're leaving again?! What if we need your help!? Tim: Oh well then. Austin: Fine, but I'm not going to like it! Rhoads: Get over it. Death: Bravo, well done. I have never seen eight people kill so much in so little time. Tim: Proves that we don't need you doesn't it. Death: I hate to say it, but yes, it does. I'll visit from time to time, but for now I'm going to go. Good luck! Austin: Bye, Death. L: He is kind of annoying. Tim: Only a little bit. McKenna: What are we going to do now? Tim: We get into two teams again, we'll cover more ground that way. Austin: Are we re-picking teams? Tim: Yes. Rhoads: Who picks first? Tim: Josh, then L. Austin: We have more captains too? Tim: Yes. Josh: I get: Tim, Alyshia, and Rhoads. L: I guess I get: McKenna, Jasmine, and Austin. Tim: I'm not going. I'm leaving on my own. Austin: Will you be back? Tim: It'll take time, but yes. To be continued...